Tools (MM)
This is a list of tools found in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Tool Upgrades The tools that can be upgraded are the Sickle, Hoe, Watering Can, Hammer, Axe, and Fishing Rod. There are two ways to upgrade tools in ''Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. ''The first method available is to purchase the tools at the Junk Shop. The prices are: * Copper Tools: 2,000G * Silver Tools: 6,000G * Gold Tools: 18,000G * H.G. Tools: 48,000G The second method is to have the Blacksmith make them for you. This method requires you to give him a metal ore for him to use to upgrade your tool, and takes two days to complete. The prices and ores required are: * Copper Tools: 700G and Copper Ore * Silver Tools: 1,500G and Silver Ore * Gold Tools: 3,000G and Gold Ore * H.G. Tools: 4,000G and Rare Ore Sickle Used to cut grass, weeds, and crops. * Sickle: Cuts 1 square of grass. * Copper Sickle: Cuts up to 3 squares of grass. * Silver Sickle: Cuts up to 5 squares of grass. * Gold Sickle: Cuts up to 8 squares of grass. * H.G. Sickle: Cuts up to 24 squares of grass. Hoe Used to till the ground. * Hoe: Tills 1 square of soil. * Copper Hoe: Tills up to 2 squares of soil. * Silver Hoe: Tills up to 4 squares of soil. * Gold Hoe: Tills up to 15 squares of soil. * H.G. Hoe: Tills up to 30 squares of soil. Watering Can Used to water crops and put out bonfires. * Watering Can: Waters 1 square. * Copper Watering Can: Waters up to 3 squares. * Silver Watering Can: Waters up to 9 squares. * Gold Watering Can: Waters up to 24 squares. * H.G. Watering Can: Waters up to 48 squares. Hammer Used to break rocks and flatten ground. * Hammer: Breaks rocks with 3 hits. * Copper Hammer: Breaks rocks with 2 hits. * Silver Hammer: Breaks rocks with one hit and breaks boulders with much work. * Gold Hammer: Smashes up to 8 squares and breaks boulders with less work * H.G. Hammer: Smashes 24 squares and breaks boulders in 3 hits Axe Used to cut trees, stumps, and branches. * Axe: Can get rid of branches, stumps, and trees with a lot of work. * Copper Axe: Can get rid of branches, stumps, and trees with some work. * Silver Axe: Can get rid of branches, stumps, and trees quickly. * Gold Axe: Can get rid of all these faster than the silver axe. * H.G. Axe: Can cut a ring of 24 spaced around you when fully charged. Clippers Used to trim sheep's wool. Brush Used to groom cows, horses, and sheep. Fishing Rod Used to catch fish anywhere there is water. Upgrading the Fishing Rod allows you to cast further when charged. Milker Used to milk cows. Bell Used to call cows, horses, and sheep. Bonfire Set Used to create a bonfire on land that can be used for cooking fish. Reins Used to pull a cow, horse, or sheep. Pedometer Measures how far a player walks. Works only when in the player's Rucksack. Picture Book Rattle Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Items Category:Info Needed Category:Pages without Pictures